fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Maribelle/Awakening Quotes
Event Tile *"Hmm, what's this? ...Well, I see little point in just leaving it here." (item) *"I managed a quick bit of violin practice. I try to stay abreast of the noble pursuits." (exp) *"I managed some additional practice. I'm not afraid of a little extra work." (weapon exp) Relationship Event Tile Asking - Normal *"Why the satisfied expression? Did you suddenly come into money?" (happy) *"I must say, you're a reliable fighter. Why don't we join forces out there?" (team up) *"If you don't mind sharing, what do you dream of doing with your life?" (dreams) *"I'm always so bored after a battle. How do you pass the time?" (free time) Replying - Normal *"Certainly not. This morning's tea was refreshing and put me in high spirits." (happy) *"Certainly. You won't regret your choice." (team up) *"I want to be a big, hairy barbarian! ...Ugh, laugh, would you? It's a joke." (dreams) *"I study self defence. A little 'parasol fu' works wonders on thugs and brigands!" (free time) Asking - Married *"Don't even ENTERTAIN the thought of dying out there, my love. I swear..." (promise) *"(name), I...I just wanted you to know how handsome you look today." (compliment) *"I love you, (name). We belong together always." (love) *"You dropped something, (name). What is it?" (gift) Replying - Married *"I'll be all right. I'm too worried about you to keel over just yet." (promise) *"Thank you. I try to look my best around the man I love." (compliment) *"M-must you say such mortifying things? I...I love you, too. There! Conversation over!" (love) *"These are the finest of tea leaves. ...Hey, who said I got them for you?!" (gift) Asking - Child *"Shall we train together, Brady/Lucina/Morgan? ...Moms are tough. Haven’t you heard?" (train) *"Are you feeling all right, Brady/Lucina/Morgan? I could go fetch my staff..." (concern) *"Tell me what you need Brady/Lucina/Morgan. I’ll not allow my child to go without." (gift) *"How did you spend your days in the future, Brady/Lucina/Morgan?" (story) Replying - Child *"Very well. I accept your challenge. But don’t come crying to me if you lose." (train) *"Ugh, how frail do you think I am? Worry about yourself for a change." (concern) *"I would like a nice, frilly dress. And if it’s not haute couture, I’ll make YOU wear it!" (gift) *"Before you arrived, I was kidnapped by Gangrel and faced all manner of evils. But none of that compares to what you must have seen... Well, be at peace. You’re safe with me. Together we shall set the future right." (story) Level Up *"One step closer and I'll be forced to maim you." (6-7 stats up) *"I won't be satisfied until I'm the very best!" (4-5 stats up) *"Anything to set myself apart from the rabble." (2-3 stats up) *"This is completely unacceptable." (0-1 stats up) *"I think I've sufficiently proven my superiority." (0-1 stats up, most stats capped) Class Change *"Look at me! Classier than ever!" Armory *"I'll take two tins of your finest tea and a silk bonnet." (buying) *"Surely there are easier ways to line our war chest?" (selling) *"Give me something that will shame my lowborn foes." (forging) Barracks Alone *"I should talk to Chrom about turning this into a tearoom. It needs...something..." (misc) *"I declare, I am in fine form! Perhaps only natural for a woman of my breeding." (surge) Greetings - Normal *"Good morning, Robin. Resting up early, I see." (morning) *"Robin, the day’s only half over. A little early for a break, isn’t it?" (midday) *"Evening, Robin. You’ve been taking a lot of breaks lately." (evening) *"Shouldn’t you get to bed soon, Robin?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin." (birthday) Greetings - Married *"Hello, Robin. A lovely morning we’re having." (morning) *"Hello, Robin. Have you already planned out your day?" (midday) *"Hello, Robin. Can you believe how the day flew by?" (evening) *"Hello, Robin. Will you be retiring for the night?" (night) *"Happy birthday, Robin." (birthday) Roster Lissa's best friend. A proud and sharp-tongued noble from one of Ylisse's most well-to-do houses. She is cold to strangers, particularly commoners, but warms quickly. The most likely to toss in her sleep. Born on April 14th. Help Description A Shepherd, and also Lissa's best friend. Proud, yet kind. Confession Final Chapter DLC Pre-Battle The Golden Gaffe Pre-Battle EXPonential Growth Pre-Battle Infinite Regalia Pre-Battle Death's Embrace Pre-Battle Five-Anna Firefight Pre-Battle Roster Rescue Pre-Battle Summer Scramble Pre-Battle Hot-Spring Scramble Pre-Battle In Battle Dual Support *"Pay attention!" *"We'll do it together." *"Luck be with us!" *"Look at this weakling!" *"We are superior!" *"Come now." *"I'm by your side!" *"Do your worst." *"Stay focused." *"You can do it!" Dual Strike *"En garde!" *"Right here, you worm!" *"Lowborn filth!" *"Permit me, darling." *"So sorry!" Dual Guard *"They won't hurt you!" *"Wretched beast." Critical *"Big mistake!" *"I will ruin you!" *"Say goodnight!" *"I promise, this will hurt!" Defeated Enemy *"Ha!" *"Troglodyte." *"Who else?" Partner Defeats the enemy *"I'm impressed." *"My humble thanks." *"My gratitude." Healed *"My gratitude." *"I'm impressed." Defeated By Enemy *"You... brute..." Death/Retreat Category:Quote